User blog:SensibleCenobite/I cast raise the dead on Star Wars.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: An opinion poll for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings will ensue. Please respond generously our you will ALL BECOME CHARTED ACCOUNTANTS. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Star Wars sucks balls and we all know it. Mark Hamill's rage got invoked through me to write this. Please re attach Mark Hamill’s balls. I’m so sorry Mark Hamill! Greg Ground Tremors, balls reattached: ''' Michael Cera '''Her Amazing Grand Imperial Majesty, President Elect of the Inter Dimensional Conglomerate: Oprah Winfrey Leader of Inter Dimensional Senate: Julia Jones Leader of Inter Dimensional House: Jason Joseph Namakaeha Mamoa Princess Oh My Godda, leader of the Rabble army: Oh what’s her face? Maybe Summer Glau? Princess Oh My Godda's Clone: Jewel Staite Princess Lay you, General of Rabbel army: Lucy Liu His Impeccable Shiek, Fancy Pants the 13th, Desert Ninja Spider Clown: Naveen Andrews Prince Abd Al Sami, Desert Ninja Spider Clown: Firass Dirani Princess Shabanna Serap Ayperi, Desert Ninja Spider Clown: Nasim Pedrad Master Yowzers: Jeff Gold Bloom Master Diseasius The Street Wise: Christopher Walken Master Cerebrious: Jim Kwik Darth Breezious: Margaret Chow Darth Spayer: James Spader Darth Goldious: Katheryn Winnick Agent Wilma Tell, Spy, Industrial Sabotage, and Wet Work: Sofia Boutella Kitty Kat Killa, Sexy Assassin: Halle Berry Ribbed Dazzle the Space Pimp: Chris Rock Notorious Steve, Inter Dimensional Spice Trader: Steve Buscemi Babba the Huff, Inter Dimensional Scene Queen: Lady Gaga J5K5 the Cussing Robot: Jack Black and Lewis Black Curly Sue The Idiot Savant: Daisy Ridley Captain Kill Joy The Headless Bounty Hunter: Sigourney Weaver Random Aristocrat: Whoopi Goldberg, Brenda Song, cast from Crazy Rich Asians Extras wearing aloha shirts on vacation: Natalie Portman, Kathyren Elizabeth Hudson, Jim Carrey, and Alexa the AI Red shirts for the Rabble Army: The Wayans brothers Jester shirts for the Desert Ninja Spider Clowns: Clan Tynker Circus Blue shirts for the Inter Dimensional Conglomerate: The Baldwins Listen for once my creatures of the night! PLEASE RESPOND WITH WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST! I AM DOMINATING YOU TO RESPOND WITH YOUR PICK OF CAST MEMBERS FOR THIS SCRIPT THAT WE WILL SEND DEMOCRATICALLY TO HOLLYWOOD. LOOK INTO MY EYES! Thank you and please, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 04:59, February 18, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 04:59, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I'm the clown. I can say what famous people can't. SensibleCenobite (talk) 17:14, February 18, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 17:14, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I added some new cast members. As usual you are heads, in vats, attached to wires. I love you. SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:49, February 19, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:49, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Miss Katy Perry, you said you wanted to be Kathyren Elizabeth Hudson again. you through the Internet with a magical faerie wand POOF, you're you baby! Natalie, hit Jim with a cream pie please. Jim, what the hell happened man? I feel like you! SensibleCenobite (talk) 10:09, February 19, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 10:09, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I really didn't want to go nuts on the post like this, but now I'm determined to get the entire cast done eventually. SensibleCenobite (talk) 11:06, February 19, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 11:06, February 19, 2019 (UTC) This should be good for now. I got three factions going. The Inter Dimensional Conglomerate, The Rabble, and the Desert Ninja Spider Clowns. SensibleCenobite (talk) 13:03, February 19, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 13:03, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I've been working on the new Vampire I promised. Her name is Esmeralda Bright Blast and she's a Tremere puzzle game programmer. In the mean time, I thought of Steve Buscemi and had to give him a spot. Then of course Lady Gaga popped into my head for some reason. BAM! This is going to be an all star cast. We may in fact raise Star Wars from the dead. Category:Blog posts